Treasure Chest
'''Treasure chests' are boxes containing various items. They have appeared in a multitude of games. They are usually depicted as being red boxes with a gold trim. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra ]] In the sub-game The Great Cave Offensive, players are encouraged to collect treasure chests that contain items. The player doesn't need to get all of them. There are 60 different chests in both games. These treasures do nothing but serve as incentives for 100% completion. Many treasures are references to other [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby games]] or other Nintendo games (such as the Triforce). Each treasure has a different "gold" value. Some are easy to get, while others are harder. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble In ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, treasure chests are occasionally found in levels. When opened, a roulette of six items (often including a Maxim Tomato, cake, hamburger, Pep Brew, 1UP, 2UP, or 3UP) will appear. One of these items will be given to Kirby. Treasure chests appear right before a boss fight. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror In ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, treasure hunting is a prominent feature of the game. However, this game expanded on the system used in Kirby Super Star, some items can be used by Kirby in-game, such as Spray Paint. Other chests are needed to complete the game fully, holding items like a Level Map, and some are optional, containing items like food and features for the Sound Test. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad In ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, treasure hunting gains a new catch: Kirby must collect the treasures in his stomach and go to the goal door to open them. There are two types of chests: small red ones and big blue and gold ones. Squeak Squad members will appear whenever there is a blue treasure chest. Sometimes, the chest is just there and the Squeak will appear after Kirby picks it up. Other times, they will be in a predetermined location and appear when Kirby gets there. Occasionally, a Squeaker will be seen hopping with a chest, and Kirby must get it from the Squeaker. When the Squeak appears, the Squeak Squad theme will begin playing. They will go towards it and try to grab it to take it to a hideout. To make sure Kirby gets the chest, he must fight them until they get knocked out, and then take it, or if he gets to it first, then he can run away to a Door and go through, but sometimes the Squeak may reappear later in the level. If Kirby is damaged by a Squeak, he will drop one of his treasure chests and the Squeak may grab it. If a Squeak takes it to a hideout, Kirby must hurry before they bar up the entrance door. On another note, a special kind of Waddle Dee known as the Gold Waddle Dee carry treasure chests. They run around fast- and Kirby must inhale or defeat it before it runs off a cliff in order to get the chest. If Kirby neglects a treasure chest or fails to obtain one, he must replay the stage to get it. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, some of the same basic treasures from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror return, along with some new ones, such as Ability Scrolls, Ghost Medal pieces, Copy Palette styles, keys to unlock secret stages, jigsaw puzzle pieces, and pieces of a map to find a secret place where Kirby can access all the abilities he has unlocked. Most of them are just for fun, but some treasures are actually mandatory -- when Kirby defeats a boss for the first time, a chest will appear that give items called Boss Battle Badges. In levels 2-6, there are certain items in treasure chests called Star Seals. There is one in every level and they are always in big treasure chests; the radiation from the Star Seal causes the chest to glow, thus making it easier to spot. Kirby must obtain all the seals and finish Ice Island to use the Star Seals and grant access to Secret Sea, the area where Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd, crashed long ago. The only treasure that isn't gotten from a treasure chest is the Strawberry Shortcake, which is gotten automatically after the game is beaten. A big chest from Kirby: Squeak Squad is the design for its sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn There are three chest-shaped patches in every non-boss level. Kirby and Prince Fluff can open these using a yarn whip. The furniture inside each must be collected for a 100% completion rating. Kirby Mass Attack '']] Treasure chests make an appearance in ''Kirby Mass Attack, and this time a key is needed to open them. Also, a variation of the chest, the skull chest, can be found by collecting a skull key. The skull chest is carried by a red Skully. Both kinds of chests predominantly contain Medals. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe '']] Treasure chests reappear in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. As in Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, they can be opened by tapping ↑ on the +Control Pad when Kirby is standing in front of one. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Treasure chests are slated to reappear in this game. A new winged variant of treasure chest is also going to make an appearance. Five chests appear in each stage. A treasure chest's contents is revealed at the end of a stage. In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] Treasure chests appear in The Great Cave Offensive stage. When struck by an attack, a chest will open and drop an item. One event match, Kirby's Crazy Appetite, centers around Kirby opening chests to obtain food. Artwork Chest.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq Treasure chest artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Treasure Chest.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KatRC_Treasure_chest_artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Gallery AM Treasure chest.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Big Treasure Chest.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (big treasure chest) KSqSq Treasure Chests Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Treasure_Chest.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD Treasure Chest better image.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU Treasure chest.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Sprites Image:TreasurechestKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KTnT Treasure Chest sprite.PNG|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:TreasurechestsK&tAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq Treasure chest sprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB Treasure chest sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KSSU Treasure Chest sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Treasure chest sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Skull chest sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (skull chest) KMA Treasure chest sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) ja:宝箱 Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack